


When Our Enemies are Our New Hope

by AbbieA7410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Im tired and in the middle of my final year at school why am i doing this, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieA7410/pseuds/AbbieA7410
Summary: When Harry's name comes out of the Tri-Wizard Cup, he gets some help from some very unlikely people. This changes everything when Harry finds out he isn't even the Child of James and Lily Potter.What will happen with the War?Will the Death Eaters win?Are the Death Eaters just misunderstood?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 84
Kudos: 271
Collections: on my knees waiting for updates hp fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone.  
> This work was the idea of LivingDeaDGirl244, and I'm so sorry this has taken so long to be written. Although I did have to change your request to make a storyline that will fit better, it will all happen the same just a bit earlier that what you said, I'm sorry.
> 
> A few things to make clear before you start reading.
> 
> 1\. Harry lost his friendship with Ron and Hermione during his third year, this will be explained further into the story.
> 
> 2\. The Lestranges and Barty didnt torture the Longbottoms, they did however go to Azkaban but where released only three years into their sentence.
> 
> 3\. Voldemort came back in Harry's First Year with the Philosopher's Stone, he looked like he did in the diary only a little bit older.
> 
> Do now that's cleared, read and comment your opinions on this, I read and reply to all comments.

Everyone at Hogwarts where anticipating the moment when Dumbledore would reveal who he Tri-Wizard Champions would be, well all but Harry Potter. As soon as Dumbledore revealed that the school was partaking in the tournament Harry knew something would go wrong, especially after last year Harry just wanted a quiet year to play quiddich and focus on his school work, but of course after his last few years at the school and with Voldemort returning in his first year, he just wanted good year while at the school.

On Halloween, just moments before the school champions would be revealed, Harry was sat between Fred and George Weasley, some of his few friends at the school, waiting for Dumbledore to reveal who the Hogwarts Champion would be. Harry had heard that only a few people had entered the tournament, mainly Angelina Johnson, Cedric Diggory and Cassius Warrington, but he wasn’t completely sure of anyone in Ravenclaw who had entered their name. As for the other schools, Harry was unsure on who had entered as he didn’t know who their students are.

The other two schools where sat in the Great Hall, Beauxbatons students with the Ravenclaws and the Durmstrang students with the Slytherins, they were all waiting for Dumbledore to announce who would be the champions of the first Tri-Wizard Tournament in over a century. Although Harry was nervous, he knew something would go wrong, something always happened on Halloween, as Harry started to panic more, he felt an hand grasp his under the table.

“Harry, you’re going to be fine, I promise, we know your worried but you’re going to be alright” Fred’s voice was soothing, but Harry was still slightly nervous. He looked attended elder boy and gave him a small smile which was returned. Neither Fred of Harry noticed that Dumbledore had gotten up to make a speech to announce the champions until George nudged their legs.

“And now, the Champion of Beauxbatons Academy: Fleur Delacour” The students of the smaller French school all cheered for their champion, while a small few looked disappointed. She stood up and walked away into a room behind the Great Hall to await further instructions.

"The Champion of Durmstrang: Victor Krum." All the Durmstrang students cheered Krum and patted him on his back while he was shocked, although it was unnoticed by many, he slowly stood up before following into the back room that Fleur had previously gone through.

All Hogwarts students where now looking to Dumbledore waiting for him to call out the Champion of their school. Harry knew Fred and George had been putting bets on for who was going to get it, Angelina Johnson being the most common bet, and looked towards Fred, his previous worries still with him, the ginger just grasped his hand tightly in reassurance, comforting the boy while Dumbledore called,

"And finally, The Champion for Hogwarts is: Cassius Warrington." All the Slytherins politely congratulated their housemate while the other houses remained deathly quiet before the whispers began, 'We can’t have a Slytherin champion' 'A Slytherin really' 'My gods, it could have at least been Diggory, he would have brought the school a better reputation'. Harry felt bad for the 7th year it wasn’t his fault which house he was sorted into.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and looked at everyone, it was also clear to him that the wasn’t pleased with who the Hogwarts champion was, “Thank you, everyone for waiting so patiently for who our champions are. Now -" everyone stared as the Goblet of fire lit up again, and Harry’s face paled, he knew which name was going to be called out, all he wanted was a quiet year, but it seemed as though the fates where against him.

“Harry Potter....” Dumbledore whispered, and Harry’s face fell. “HARRY POTTER, please come through”

Harry was on the brink of crying, he could feel Fred and George either side of him, trying to calm him down but it was all for nought. Dumbledore had started to walk down to near where Harry was sat, and as soon as he reached him, he grabbed him by his arm and al but dragged him to the room behind the room behind the great hall.

Harry looked around when Dumbledore had let go of him to see Warrington, Krum and Delacour looking at him and the Headmaster, although their faces where all different, Krum then turned to Karkoff and started to mutter in Bulgarian while Delacour did the same with the Headmistress of the French School.

“Mr Potter, did you enter your name into the tournament.” He looked up at his head of house, Professor McGonagall was pale, she knew what the boy had been through during his last three years and could only imagine to think about what the boy was going through.

“No Professor, I don’t... I.... How...” Harry was shacking now, and tears started to run down his face. He felt someone come up behind him and turn him around, looking up he saw Fleur, she hugged him and allowed him to cry into her shoulder, it took him a few minutes to calm down but once he did the Headmaster started to speak.

"It is clear that Mr. Potter has been entered into the Tournament, and I'm sure that it was unintentional", harry scoffed at the caring voice of the Headmaster, "but I'm sure you will be fine, my boy, you did defeat Lord Voldemort when you was just a toddler."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU THINK I CAN SURVIVE THIS TOURNAMENT JUST BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT HAPPENED 14 YEARS AGO," Harry yelled at the Headmaster, "Well I'm sorry Headmaster, but at the earliest time possible, I will find a way out if this tournament." 

And with that Harry stormed out of the room, The Great Hall was empty, which made him happy because he knew he would be stared at and rumours would be spread. He heard people arguing back with Dumbledore mainly Professor McGonagall, and surprisingly Professor Snape.

He ran, down the corridors until he got close to the dungeons, he couldn’t go back to the common rooms yet, he didn’t want to face any accusations that he had cheated yet, knowing what the Gryffindor students were like. He just wanted a normal year, with nothing going on. Once out of the Great Hall, he lent against the wall and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

After 10 minutes, Harry's sobbing finally subdued, he looked around the hallway to see if anyone was there, he didn't want anyone to notice if he was crying, it would just make everything worse. His feet where wobbly when he stood up and he had to lean against the wall to regain his balance. He was just about to walk away when he heard a voice shout, 

"Potter!" 

Harry turned and saw Cassius Warrington walking down the hallway, not being able to run from the Slytherin Chaser, Harry just backed up into the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. 

"Potter," Warrington said, "How are you doing? You ran off pretty quickly before." 

"As good as expected, I guess." He murmured, never looking into the older boys’ eyes. "Listen Warrington, I genuinely didn't enter my name into the tournament, and I'm sorry for taking the attention on your house from you, this was a chance to let Slytherin have glory for once and I've taken that, I'm really sorry." Harry rambled, he had again started to panic, unsure of what the boy would do. 

Cassius looked at the smaller boy, and felt sorry for him, it was clear the boy had a rough life if even half the rumours that he had heard where true, some pureblood families treated squibs better, and that was saying g something. The boy stood in front of him was far too small, and always came back to school really skinny, some of the seventh years in his house had suspicions with the boy and his home life, but they knew that they couldn't do anything about it, with their head of house being a wanker, and no other Professors that would believe the Slytherins they just had to keep it among themselves. Mimicking Fleurs actions from earlier, he brought the boy into a hug and let him stop himself from getting too worked up, murmuring small words of comfort. It was a rare to show comfort like this out in the open from the Slytherin, but he knew the younger student was about to break down.

It took a good few minutes for Harry to calm down again, feeling embarrassed about crying in front of the Slytherin he pulled away quickly and went to turn away, before Warrington stopped him.

"You’re not the first person to cry on me, Potter. You’re definitely not going to be the last. There’s no need to be embarrassed." Harry assumed that his emotions were written on his face, not that he was good at hiding them, Fred had told him that multiple times.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The Slytherins have nobody to go to, where Gryffindor has McGonagall, Ravenclaw has Flitwick and the Hufflepuffs have Sprout, the Slytherins can't go to Snape, the Headmaster always finds a way to stop us from going to him, so the older you are in Slytherin, you become the only people some students can go too." Warrington said, he looked annoyed, but it was clear it wasn't towards Harry. He didn't know much about what it was like to be a Slytherin, but he couldn't imagine being unable to even go to their own Head of House.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured, he hadn't realised how bad the other house where treated, it made him feel worse about how the other students treated them.

"It’s not your fault, Potter."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Harry was genuinely curious about this.

"Not all of us are heartless bastards, Harry." Warrington said.

Harry smiled towards the older Slytherin, feeling better about the whole thing, he knew that most of the Slytherins hate him but having Warrington on his side made him feel as though everything was going to be alright.

Before the Slytherin made his way back to his dormitory, he told Harry to go to him if he ever needed anything and waited for Harry to agree, before turning away. Harry then prepared himself for the journey back to the Gryffindor Common Room, knowing that would be disastrous.

* * *

Harry stared at the Hallway leading to the Gryffindor Common Room, unable to bring himself to go in, he wondered if everyone had turned against him again, just like they did in his Second Year. Would Fred and George still be his friends? Would they even believe him? Harry knew the chance of them both turning against him was low, but yet Harry could still feel the dread of what would happen if they both did.

He breathed in and out a few times to prepare himself for the oncoming confrontation that would occur but yet he couldn't find enough strength to actually enter the Common Room. Hearing a pair of footsteps ahead Harry turned around the corner to see Fred and George walking in his direction.

"Where do you reckon Harry went, Georgie. It said he was around here on the map." Fred said.

"Well, he probably thinks that we hate him, so when he heard us he ran off." George told his twin. "Or he is peeking around the corner ahead of us."

They both looked ahead to where Harry was looking around the corner and gave a small gasp before pulling away from where he was looking. But he could still hear the Twins walking down the hallway. He contemplated on whether running would be a good idea or not, but he wouldn't have had enough time to run anyways as the two redheads came around the corner.

"Harry, we're not mad, I promise." Fred started.

"We just wanted to see if you were alright, your not looking so great." George finished.

The fact that they weren't splitting their sentences in the way they usually did was enough for Harry to see that they were being completely genuine. They really weren't mad with him, that thought alone made him feel better about his day, he still had his two best friends.

"I'm doing alright, I guess." Harry sighed, the day had really caught up to him and all he wanted to do was go to bed. "How are people reacting in the Common Room."

Fred and George both looked down, as though they were disappointed.

"Not many people believe us when we said there was no chance you couldn't have entered your name. The only ones that do believe us is Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lee and the rest of the Quiddich Team, everyone else believes that you cheated." Fred told Harry, he couldn't believe how quickly people turned on him, just because of some wanker entering his name into the goblet.

"We brought your Invisibility Cloak so you can sneak back into your Dormitory, Neville is in their waiting for you." George told Harry while handing him the cloak, which the boy took.

Nodding to the twins, catching on with what they had planned to help him avoid confrontation, he pulled the cloak over himself and followed them while they lead the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry stood behind them while they said the password to the portrait of The Fat Lady.

Once in the Common Room Harry dashed up into the Boys Dorms without saying anything to either twin. And once he got up there he saw Neville, who had been their like Fred and George said, and gave him a small smile before going to his bed.

Once there he lay down, thinking about the day that he had, finally accepting that he wasn't going to have a calm year like he wanted, before he fell asleep, exhaustion finally taking over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really that happy with this chapter, I think I might go back and edit it at a later date.
> 
> I'm back at school this week (Covid sucks, I hope you all are safe during this) so chapters may be infrequent as my mocks have started, so they are going to take alot of my time.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and a massive thankyou for all the lovely comments I got on the last chapter and the Kudos they mean so much to me. Hope your all doing well -Abbie


	3. Chapter 3

The rumours followed Harry for the next two weeks after his name came out of the goblet of fire, of course it was only sparked by the Daily Prophet, with Rita Skeeter having found a way into Hogwarts, the entire wizarding world now knew about Harry being entered into the Tournament, but yet they didn't know his side to the story. They all just believed that he found a way to get his name into the Goblet, but what hurt most was that some of his former friends supported these claims. Ron and Hermione had put statements in the Daily Prophet saying that he had entered his own name into the Tournament.

And although life at Hogwarts wasn't going as well as he hoped, he had made some unexpected friendships with some people who had believed him, most shockingly it was the Slytherin Quiddich team, who had his main support. With Cassius on the team he had told them about what had happened during one of their practices (They didn't want to get out of shape for the next season in the coming year). But most surprisingly was how quickly he had come to trust the Slytherins, especially with his history with Draco Malfoy, but still they became fast friends.

But yet it seemed that he couldn't escape all the rumours that followed him around Hogwarts.

Especially in the Great Hall, where people would stare and point at him after every newspaper or Letter from home.

He was sat between Fred and George again, just like the day his name came out of the goblet. It was almost identical with the way people where sat. Tense. The stares had stopped when the owls came through. Harry didn't look up though, he knew nobody would want to write to a 'liar'. It was unexpected when an owl dropped infront of him. It was Percy's owl, Hermes.

Looking at the Twins it was clear that both where just as shocked as he was.

"What do ya reckon Fred, good or bad." George looked towards his twin with a questioning look, it was rare that Percy would write to them, never mind Harry.

"Dunno, George." Fred had the same look on his face.

Harry felt uneasy, he had never had the best friendship with Percy, but with the way Fred and George spoke about their Brother, it made him feel worse. Harry just decided that getting the letter over with, would be the best idea.

> _harry._
> 
> _sorry about the way that ron and hermione are treatinG you. i read the papers and what they had said abOut you was completely awfull. i can't believe that used To be your friends, it is cOmpletely unacceptable behaviour. the tournament isn't going to be Good for you, i have been with a fRiend tryIng to find a way to get you out of the competitioN, but neither of us have found anythinG that would help you._
> 
> _anyway keep yOur studies up, harry. And Tell fred and george To stop pulling their prankS, it's not nice sometimes._
> 
> _charlie will be back in the counTry sOon, so I can let you figure out what the first task Might cOnsist of, Really it might have something to do with his woRk. their will be bOoks in the library that can help you._
> 
> _im sorry about all of this._
> 
> _p. Weasley_

Harry looked at the letter as though it was ailen to him, while the twins had matching grins on their face.

"What. You both understand what this is saying because if you do please enlighten me."

"Look over the letter again, check the letters." They both said at the same time.

Checking the letter again, Harry saw it, the lettering was completely wrong. Looking closer Harry grinned as he could finally make out what the third Weasley brother had told him in his letter.

GO TO GRINGOTTS TOMORROW.

"Percy was always our smartest brother, he would have figured out something." George said.

"I can't believe that Charlie is in the cou - No, No, No. The first task, oh Gods its Dragons, please dont let it be Dragons." Fred was muttering to himself.

"Fred." Harry said. "Shut up a minute." 

He was confused, was the letter just to hide what Percy had really wanted to say or was it real too. Looking to George, he knew the boy would be able to answer his questions.

"When we where younger, Percy came up with this. He would write his letter then figure out a way to hide a message in it. Only Fred, Bill, Charlie and I know how to figure most of them out. He makes the letters that he wants you to see different. Most of the time it's an anagram that we have to figure out, but it's not now so it's really important, Harry."

Harry was starting to think, why wouldn't Percy just tell him straight up about going to Gringotts, he was know for how streight forward he was, so why hide the message in a letter. Unless, their was something at play, something Percy had found out that people couldn't know, he knew The Headmaster had intercepted messages before. Could the Headmaster know something that he shouldn't know. 

Another thing came to mind was who the friend Percy had been working with, was. The Weasley was pretty anti-social so him willingly working with someone and never mentioningtheir name was weird. Deciding that it would just be best to go to the bank the next day, Harry asked the twins if they would both be able to come with him, which they both agreed to, as tomorrow was Sunday they would be able to sneak out of the castle easily.

His thoughts where disrupted by the Headmaster, who layed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, my boy, I was wondering if you would be able to come to my office just after breakfast." Dumbledore asked. Harry really didn't want to go, but in reality he knew he really didn't have a choice in the matter. 

"Of cource, sir, do you mind if I ask why?" Dumbledore's eyes grew tense, while he forced a smile.

"Where just going to have a small discussion about the tournament, Harry." He replied, before walking off, so Harry had no room to argue with him.

That for some reason didn't sit right with him, he didn't know why but he felt as though their was some thing wrong. Looking between the Twins Harry grew worried, both Fred and George had no idea what was going on, first Percy and now the Headmaster, something had to be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mocks have finally finished, I now have enough time to go over this and the last chapter, yay.
> 
> Again I'm not happy with the way this chapter turned out, but I finish school for Christmas on Friday so I'll have enough time to edit through them soon.
> 
> Hanukkah started this week, so if their is anyone who celebrates the holiday, Happy Hanukkah.
> 
> Everyone please stay safe, and I hope your all well.
> 
> -Abbie


	4. Chapter 4

Walking through Diagon Alley the next day, Harry, along with Fred and George (who both had demanded to come too.), thought about the conversation he had with the Headmaster the day before, which brought up anger in him he hadn't felt since Ron and Hermione turned their back on him the previous school year.

* * *

**The Day Before**

Harry walked up to the golden golem that his the Headmasters office, dreading the conversation that would happen when he walked in. Some people would assume that he was the Headmasters 'Golden Boy' due to him being the saviour of the light, but in reality Harry loathed the man, especially after he tried to manipulate him into saving the Philosopher's Stone in his first year, that wasn't Harry problem, the stone shouldn't have been in a school full of Children anyways.

Getting to the gargoyle Harry said the password (Sugar Quills) and walked up the stair case to the Office. Knocking on the door, Harry heard the Headmaster say 'Come In, Harry.' which did slightly annoy him, he had learned about Pureblood Etiquette over the last summer, and the Headmaster calling him by his given name without his permission was disrespectful to him as it completely ignores his family and heirship to the Potter family. Stepping inside the office, Harry put up his Gryffindor 'Golden Boy' mask,

"Ah, Harry, my boy, have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank you, Headmaster. Although can I ask why I'm here. I'm not in trouble, am I?" Harry asked.

"No, no, of course not. I was just wondering, how did you enter your name into the tournament?" The Headmaster leaned forward, trying to get him to look him into his eyes, but Harry knew the Headmaster was well practiced in Legilamancy so he refused to make eye contact.

"Headmaster, as I told you yesterday, I did not enter my name, and with the Death Eaters starting to up rise again, how can we be certain that my name wasn't placed into the tournament on purpose. Shouldn't you not be looking into this yourself, or even have Aurors look into it as this could possibly be a Murder attempt, you said it yourself, People have died in the Tournament previously." Harry saw that the Headmaster was not in a good mood anymore, but yet he couldn't find himself to care.

"Harry, what could possibly make you think that. Although with your unfortunate friendship with Fred and George they could have pushed that idea onto you. See, my boy, this was why Ron and Hermione where much better friends for you." 

Harry was furious with Dumbledore bringing up his old friends, "Ron and Hermione will never be my friends Headmaster, not with them starting to drug me with Love Potions for Ginny, and I know you had something to do with it. However, also trying to manipulate me into thinking Fred and George are not good people is also a bad thing to do, they are the only people to ever give a fuck about me. Now, excuse me." Harry said before storming out off the office.

* * *

Calming down he walked further into the Alley with Fred and George, all three of them heading to Gringotts. He was nervous about going, having only been their once over 4 years ago, but yet he didn't understand why Percy would want him to go to Gringotts. He was brought out of his thought by someone shouting behind them,

"FRED, GEORGE, HARRY"

All three of them turned around and saw Percy running up the Alley with a dark haired girl, he had no idea who she was.

"Hi, I'm so glad we caught you, we wanted to get you before you got to Gringotts, we wanted to help out a little. Oh, I haven't introduced myself, I'm sorry, Era Lestrange, lovely to meet you." The girl, Era, stuck her hand out and all three of them shook it. She looked to be around the same age as Percy, but yet he never saw her at Hogwarts. She didn't stick to proper Pureblood decorum, she wore trousers and blouses, and kept her hair down and she didn't wear makeup. "I went to Beauxbatons that's why you have never seen me before and I dont follow proper decorum because I think most of it is completely stupid." 

Harry looked at her and give her a funny look, _How did she know what I was thinking_ he thought, although he couldn't dwell on it for long because Era and Percy started to drag them all off towards the bank. While walking he stroke conversation with Era and found that the was pretty cool, she had a mastery in Aincent Ruins and was planning on taking the Lestrange seat in the Wizengamot within the next 5 years.

Getting to the bank, Fred stepped forward and asked for a private meeting with the head of the Potter accounts. The goblin they where talking shouted something in the Goblin language, but he couldn't remember what it was called, before another goblin came up to them and started to lead them down winding corridors with offices which golden plaques with names on them _Abbot, Bones....Lestrange, Macmillan, Malfoy then Potter_ The Goblin then knocked on the door a few times before a gruff voice said 'enter' before sending the five people inside.

The Goblin, who he assumed was the head of the Potter family, was sat at a desk and Harry, Fred and George sat infront of the desk while Percy and Era stood behind them.

"Now, who are you and what do you want". The Goblin asked.

Harry was instantly confused as the Goblin directed that question towards him, as much as he hated his fame didn't everyone now who he was.

"I'm Harry Potter -" he was cut off before he could even start to finish his sentence by the Goblin.

"That's impossible, the real Harry Potter died in 1981, so I will ask you again, Who are you?" 

Harry wanted to answer, but he really couldn't. What the hell did he mean by Harry Potter was dead. He turned to the others but he saw that none of them had an answer for him. This trip just got a whole lot worse than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, se everything has gotten a whole lot more entertaining now.
> 
> We have some insight as to why Harry is no longer friends with Ron and Hermione. And what about Harry not even being 'Harry Potter' who is he really.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, please leave Comments and Kudos.
> 
> I hope you all had a Good Christmas/Yule and have a Good New Year (we all need 2020 to be over with)
> 
> I hope your all well x
> 
> \- Abbie


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean" Fred said, "He is very clearly Harry Potter, I mean he is a carbon copy of James Potter."

Harry was glad Fred had asked the question and not him, he couldn't even comprehend what the Goblin had just told him, how is it possible that he wasn't Harry Potter.

"I think a Magical Test may be required for you, sir", the Goblin said before excusing himself.

"What's a-... Whats a Magical Test" Harry asked the others, but Fred and George just shrugged their shoulders and Era looked just as confused, so Percy explained it to him.

"It basically just shows your Name, Date of Birth, Parents, Godparents, Siblings and if any Potions and Spells are affecting you at the moment." 

"So it would tell me the truth about everything," Harry asked and Percy nodded to the boy.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before the previous goblin came back into the office, he was carrying a tray that had some herbs, a clear potion, a dagger and an empty sheet of parchment. The placed it infront of harry and silently started to place the herbs into the potion and then pour it onto the parchment in a figure of 8 motion before gesturing for Harry to hold his arm out to him.

"We need blood directly from a vein to ensure that we get everything we need." The Goblin said to him.

"Alright," Harry's breathing became harsh, nervous that the Goblin would hurt him, but the pain never came, he looked at the dagger and saw that it had a drop of blood on it, but yet his hand had no indication that it had been cut into.

Watching the Goblin as he put the single drop of blood on to the parchment, before it spread out in smaller swirled patterns spread across the page before the Goblin handed the parchment to Harry. He looked down at it and took sharp breath reading himself for what he was going to read.

_Name:  
Hadrian Severus Riddle_

_Parents:  
Tom Marvolo Riddle (Bearer)  
Severus Tobias Snape (Sire)_

_Date of Birth:  
July 31st, 1980_

_Godparents:  
Bartemius Atlas Lestrange-Crouch (Godfather)  
Bellatrix Druella Black (Godmother) _

_God siblings:  
Era Mercedes Bellatrix Lestrange  
Caligula Rodolphus Lestrange-Crouch_

_Potion and Spells affecting the person:  
Loyalty Potion (Administered By Albus Dumbledore: Keyed to the light side)  
Love Potion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore: Keyed to Ginerva Weasley)(Ineffective)  
Revulsion Potion (Administered by Albus Dumbledore: Keyed to Slytherin House, Dark Side and Homosexuality) (Partially Broken)  
Submission Potions (Administered by Albus Dumbledore: Keyed to Albus Dumbledore and the Light) _

Harry was disgusted with what was written infront of him, how could the Headmaster do that to him, he trusted him. He felt Fred hold his hand in comfort, and for the second time that week he was happy to have him next to him even if it was just small comfort. They sat in a shocked silence until the silence was broken,

"Your middle name is Mercedes", Percy exclaimed. 

"Merlin, Percy. That's not needed at this moment in time." Era told him, "Look at the rest of the kids test."

The other three laughed at their antics, and although they didn't mean for it to be funny it did lighten the mood a little bit. 

"Harry, if it's alright with you I'm going to make a few calls, it seems that I'm going to be here longer than anticipated." Era told them, before getting up and nodding to the Goblin before exiting the office.

"How are you feeling now Harr- Had- Umm." George said, clearly getting confused 

"Honestly, it could be worse but I'm a bit confused." Harry admitted, "I mean the so called Dark Lord and my Potions Professor are apparently my parents. Just my luck."

"It could be worse." Percy said. "You could be Dumbledore's child." 

Harry shuddered at the thought. Although it was still shocking that his bloody potions Professor was one of his parents.

"Anyways Percy, when's the Wedding?" George laughed.

"Wha - What are you talking about?" Percy spluttered.

"Dont act as if we didn't see how close you where with Miss Lestrange." Fred grinned along with his twin.

"I haven't actually asked her to court me yet. And not a word on this to Era, do you understand." Percy hissed at the end of his sentence.

Before anyone could answer him, Era walked back into the office although as she walked in she had a smug grin on her face. Greeting the Goblin again she took her place behind Harry again.

"I figured a way to get you to of the tournament, well my step father did but anyways, it would require your true parents coming here along with your godparents. And that is just to get these potions out of your system." Era told him.

"How will this get me out of the Tournament?" Harry had an idea but he wanted to make sure he was correct before he made any decisions.

"The name I assume came out of the goblet was 'Harry Potter', correct" which earned a nod from Harry, "ok, so theoretically if you where to start going around as Hadrian Riddle, it wouldn't be your name, so your name wouldn't have officially came out of the Goblet of Fire. Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

A collective no was heard from the three Hogwarts students.

"She means that as you are 'Hadrian Riddle' then you cant be a participant in the tournament as 'Harry Potter'." Percy said, "Although you can't have Potions in your body either to be in the tournament, as it could be used as a way to force someone in the tournament, which can be classed as attempted murder." Percy had a thoughtful look on his face.

"And to get the Potions out of his body it would require both parents here along with godparents." Era said back to Percy.

Both fell into deep discussion over what would be best while Harry turned to the Goblin. "Would it be possible to get an Inheritance Test along with this, umm- I'm sorry I dont know your name."

"You will need to give more blood for me to get you the test. And I am Razortooth." 

"Thank you, Razortooth."

Razortooth then pulled some more parchment out of his desk, "while the Magical Test is more about Genetics, and Inheritance test uses more of your Magic and Blood to determine which houses you are an heir of. The Herbs and potion that we used last would have helped determine your genetics so we can properly identify you."

Nodding Harry handed his hand to Razortooth so he could get more of his blood, honesty what is it with wizards and blood. Razortooth then cut deep into his vein, taking the blood onto the dagger and placing it on the parchment. Watching the blood swirl out onto the parchment seeing it form into words.

_Inheritance:  
Heirships to:  
House of Slytherin (Through Bearer)  
House of Gaunt (Through Bearer  
House of Prince (Through Sire)  
House of Black (Through Godmother)_

_Lord to:  
House of Potter (Through Forced Adoption)  
House of Peverell (Through Bearer, was not claimed)_

"Oh yes, what do you think Har - Had, ehhh." Era pulled Harry away from looking at a sheet of parchment for the second time in the last hour. "Oh you did an inheritance Test too, eh, how long where we talking for."

"No idea, anyways what us it you where saying." Harry asked.

"We think the only way for you to hide who you are is for you to go through with the tournament, both Percy and I know of the hatred that Dumbledore holds for the Riddle name." Era told him.

"How would you know who the Riddles are now anyways? I thought the last one became Voldemort." George asked.

"He did." Percy said back to his brother, both of them looked at each other for a moment before it dawned on the twins.

"Your both Death Eaters, aren't you." Fred whispered.

"Yes." 

"That's how you weren't completely shocked by my real identity, or the fact that the Dark Lord has a kid." Harry stated.

"We are both members of the inner circle, we found out this only weeks ago. My Step Father, who is your Godfather Harry, placed it together that you where Marvolo's and Severus' kid." Era said. "He also, may or may not have, entered your name into the tournament to get you here so we could prove it." 

"So your telling me that both of you knew I wasn't a Potter, decided to enter my name into a deadly tournament, tell me your Death Eaters, mind you they have been trying to kill me since I was a child, let me find out I wasn't a Potter," Harry was fuming.

"Shit, this didn't go how I expected it to go." Era muttered.

"Well then what was your oh so mighty plan." Harry demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then, I'm going to leave this chapter off here, because honestly, I cant be bothered to write more but I still wanted to post this today.
> 
> So then, is what Era and Percy planning a good thing? Or is it something more Sinister? Why did they still plan to put his name into the tournament if they knew he was the Dark Lords kid? How will Harry react?
> 
> I hope your all well. x
> 
> -Abbie


End file.
